Season 1
The first season starts off with a two part episode that introduces the characters. Afterwards the episodes become stand-alone episodes. In nearly every episode a New Mutant appears, whom Mutant X wants to help, while Genomex wants to capture this New Mutant. This work is often done by a special member of Genomex (who most times is also a New Mutant), who nearly always fails at the end of the episode and then vanishes to be never seen again. Title Original airdate # The Shock Of The New (Part 1) October 6, 2001 101 Emma deLauro comes in contact with a secret group named Mutant X, which is a team of New Mutants and led by Adam Kane, a scientist who created The New Mutants. Meanwhile a secret agency, The GSA, led by Adam's old friend and now enemy Mason Eckhart, is created to deal with these New Mutants. I Scream The Body Electric (Part 2) October 13, 2001 102 A New Mutant named Brennan Mulwray is captured by The GSA and turned into one of their agents. He however betrays them and together with Emma joins Mutant X. Russian Roulette October 20, 2001 103 While saving a New Mutant from two Russians, Brennan is hit by a blast of an unknown weapon, which can kill him in a short time. Meanwhile, a teenager wants to sell his father and stepsister (both New Mutants) to Eckhart. Fool For Love October 27, 2001 104 While searching for a Feral New Mutant, Shalimar meets another male Feral New Mutant and quickly falls in love with him. It turns out that he works for The GSA and used their material to create a "cure" for mutation. His original test subject does not survive long enough for the "last" treatment, and he eventually suffers from this "cure" as well, but not before beginning treatment on Shalimar. As his last act, he asks Adam to transplant his marrow to save Shalimar. Kilohertz November 3, 2001 105 A New Mutant with the ability to control computers wreaks havoc in the country. Now both Mutant X and The GSA search for him. Kilohertz lacks control of his mutation which allows him to transform into energy, leaving residual energy on satellite dishes when he transmits himself. He wreaks havoc for example on the stock market before running into Mutant X, who do not share his 'enthusiasm'. A battle ensues and Kilohertz goes to The GSA who seemed more receptive of his ideas just to be captured and put in a stasis pod. (Note: this is probably one of the first episodes when one of Eckhart's henchman does not fail) The Meaning Of Death November 10, 2001 106 A plague that becomes contagious only after infecting < 1% of susceptible New Mutants causes them to lose the control of their powers. Kane forms a reluctant truce with Eckhart to use their "trained medical staff that works around the clock" to find a cure. Eckhart assigns, Charles Marlowe, a New Mutant with the power of instantaneous cellular regeneration to supervise Adam. Marlowe resents Kane for his particular ability since he had to watch his wife and son die while he lived on. Kane uses Marlo's mutation as an inoculation which he uploads and broadcasts the across the continent, in the process neutralizing Marlowe's abilities, perhaps temporarily. The ensuing fight results in Marlowe's death. Lit Fuse November 17, 2001 107 Adam leads The Mutant X Team on a mission to protect Ashley Elliot, a New Mutant whose insatiable consumption of electricity is causing city-wide blackouts. Her unusually large appetite is the result of her continued mutation which coupled with the "electromagnetic attraction" makes her absorb Brennan. Kane separates them before she feeds again and explodes and then stabilizes her mutation. In The Presence Of Mine Enemies November 24, 2001 108 Jesse is in love with Toni Quintana, a Psionic Telekinetic New Mutant expert in computer science. Eckhart decides to contact New Mutant GS Agent Kendra MacEvoy who possesses superhuman strength, kidnaps Toni, after she had infiltrated Santuary's systems by sending a picture file to Jesse. Kendra makes Toni take over proxy blue, an artificial news anchor, to spin stories related to New Mutants with a new twist. Kendra uses this opportunity to send a message to Mutant X, who then invade Genomex. As they leave, Kane leaves a virus in their systems. Crime Of The New Century December 1, 2001 109 Joshua, a New Mutant newly disclosed that possesses uncontrollable pyrokinetic abilities, is kidnapped in his own house. Adam knows that the mother of the young man is also a New Mutant, who shares a psychic link with her son. The mother arranges the kidnapping to prevent her husband from taking Joshua to Genomex. Joshua is still taken to Genomex. Joshua imitates Brennan's focusing technique to create a fireball which disables GS Agent Wendy Stone and is reunited with his family in Sanctuary. Dark Star Rising January 19, 2002 110 Shalimar interferes three Feral New Mutants trying to destroy Tricorp Botanicals. She tried to stop them, but they managed to escape. Back at Sanctuary, they were able to identify them: they are members of an international anti-terrorist call The Dark Star unit fielded by Interpol who were all allegedly killed in a South American drug war fight two months ago. They were all test subjects of an experiment involving a rare artificial plant, three of which are owned by Tricorp. Corporal, one of the three new ferals, dies Angel, another of the original three who could match Shalimar in combat, shows the same symptoms as Corporal. In the end, the team obtains The Rafflesia Pricei from Tricorp Botanicals and leaves behind an electrically burnt third Rafflesia Pricei as their gift. Whiter Shade Of Pale January 26, 2002 111 A New Mutant able to live without sleeping is assigned to deliver Kane's new genetic sequencer. A New Mutant with stealth abilities steals this sequencer in an attempt to repair her decaying DNA. She was Kane's previous romantic interest and left after he was unable to cure her. She insists on a treament with unpredictable side effects motivated by her desire to stay alive with her daughter. In the end, Kane uses the sequencer and the daughter to save both the mother and the daughter from genetic breakdown. Double Vision February 2, 2002 112 A former crime associate of Brennan, also New Mutant, leads Brennan and Emma to a trap arranged by agents of The GSA. This way, the New Mutant manages to develop new power. Emma's passive and aggressive aspects are split into two people. Blood Ties February 9, 2002 113 A man obtains proofs of the concealment of an accident related to New Mutants in Genomex. A New Mutant with hypersensitive hearing will be the manager of recovering the information. Altered Ego February 16, 2002 114 A New Mutant able of infecting people touching them with a toxin makes appearance. She only affects other New Mutants for a minute, but with normal people the toxin lasts permanently. Lazarus Syndrome February 23, 2002 115 Emma and Brennan met an attractive New Mutant, Caleb Mathias. When he tries to absorb the vital energy of Emma, Brennan prevents it from happening. Soon, they discovered that Emma is not the first attacked by that New Mutant. Interface March 2, 2002 116 In a video in which it is possible to see agents of The GSA capturing New Mutants, Emma recognizes a friend of the university who could control computers with the mind. Presumed Guilty April 20, 2002 117 Adam is accused of a crime that he hasn't committed after knowing Mark Griffin, a New Mutant with the power of enhancing and erasing peoples' memories through his memory absorbing gaze. The GSA captures Griffin tries to extract information that Griffin absorbed which he, lacking Kane's "superior intellect", cannot process. They eventually use Griffin to infiltrate Sanctuary and find Kane dying from the side effects of Griffin's ability. Griffin restores Kane's memories and Kane develops a way to eliminate the comatose side effects of Griffin's ability. The last scene is a confused Eckhart looking for his own office. Ex Marks The Spot April 27, 2002 118 A former boyfriend of Shalimar, the New Mutant Zack Lockhart, joins Mutant X in a mission that leads them to trying to steal a genetic secret formula. Nothing To Fear May 4, 2002 119 Shalimar and Brennan try to rescue a New Mutant prosecuted by The GSA. In the pursuit, Shalimar turns out to be infected and submerges in a coma that shows her worst fears. Deadly Desire May 11, 2002 120 The GSA walks after the track of a New Mutant, who kills one of its members in her escape, and infects other one, Carl Ames, with New Mutant pheromones which left him under her irresistible sexual control. She also lures in Brennan with her irresistable pheromones. Kane develops an "antivirus" to counteract the pheromones and frees Brennan from her control, shortly after which she stung him. Kane once again miraculously saves the day and Brennan survives. Dancing On The Razor May 18, 2002 121 Mutant X and Genomex are filmed using their powers. This way, they have to join forces to destroy the recording before this one goes out to the light and the existence of The New Mutants is discovered. A Breed Apart July 6, 2002 122 Brennan and Shalimar interfere with a squadron of The GSA formed by New Mutants, but they have to move back when Brennan's power became uncontrollable.